galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Lord Paimon
Current Paimon is currently serving Lord Grey as one of his lovers and generals. History Paimon is a Djinni that was trapped in the Abyss during the Armegeddon war. The abyss transformed her over the course of serveral thousand years into the Demon Lord she is today. She is the Demon Lord of Manical love, obsessive lovers call her patron. Relationships Character Sheet Demon Lord CR 30 CE Medium Outsider(evil,chaos) Int '+18; '''Senses '''60ft Darkvision, Detect Good, Detect Law, True Seeing; Perception +47 '''Aura '''Lustful Presence (180ft, DC 42, 10 rounds), Unholy Aura (DC 35) Defense '''AC '''57 Flat-footed 43, Touch 52 (+16 Deflection, +14 Dex, +5 Natural, +12 Profane,) '''HP ' 832 (32d10+512); Regeneration 30 (deific or mythic) '''Fort +50, Ref +48, Will '''+46 '''Defensive Abilities '''Abyssal Resurrection, Profane Beauty, Freedom of Movement, Evasion '''DR 20/Cold iron, epic, and good; SR '41 '''Immune '''Ability Damage, Ability Drain, Acid, Charm Effects, Compulsion Effects, Cold, Death Effects, Fire, Electricity, Energy Drain, Petrification, and Poison; '''Resist '''Sonic 30 Offense '''Speed '''60ft. Fly 200ft (Perfect) '''Melee '''2 Claws +46 (1d6+11) '''Special Attacks '''Profane Gift, Whirlwind(10-150ft high, 8d6+11, DC 37), Kiss of Insanity (DC 42) '''Spell Like Abilities '(CL 32th; Concentration +48) Constant- Detect Good, Detect Law, Freedom of Movement, True seeing, Unholy Aura (DC 33) At will- Anslem, Astral Projection, Blasphemy (DC 32), Create Wine, Control Weather, Desecrate, Dominate Person (DC 32), Gaseous Form, Greater Dispel Magic, Greater Teleport, Invisability, Shapechange, Telekinesis (DC 32), Wind Walk, Unhallow, Unholy Blight (DC 31) 3/day- Summon Demons, Blade Barrier (DC 32), Chain Lightning (DC 34), Improved Telekinesis (DC 34), Major Creation, Persistent Image (DC 31), Quickened Anslem, Tesla (DC 34), Whirlwind (DC 34) 1/day- Ride the Lightning (DC 37),Time Stop, Wish Statistics '''Str 32, Dex 38, Con 42, Int 29, Wis 34, Cha 42 Base Atk +32 ; CMB +46 ; CMD 95 'Feats '''Weapon Finesse, Toughness, Improved Initiative, Agile Manuvers, Vital Strike, Quicken Spell-like(Anslem), Elemental Focus(Electricity), Greater Elemental Focus(Electricity), Lightning Reflexes, Great Fortitude, Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Whirlwind Attack, Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge '''Skills '''Acrobatics +49, Bluff +59, Diplomacy +51, Fly +57, Intimidate +51, Knowledge (Arcana, Dungeoneering, Engineering, History, Planes, Religion) +44, Perception +47, Perform (Dance, Vocal, Sex, Strings) +51, Survival +47 '''Languages '''Telepathy 300ft, Abyssal, Elven, Dwarven, Xepher Common, Draconic, Aklo, Infernal, Celestial, Nipponese, Ultramar Common, Dwordo '''SQ '''Demon Lord Traits, Gear Special Abilities '''Kiss of Insanity(Su): '''Paimon can turn a creature insane with her kisses as the spell ''Insanity, to do this in combat she needs to make a succesful grapple check 'Lustful Presence(Su): '''A creature that enters Paimon's aura must make a will save DC 42 or suffer the effects of ''Unnatural Lust for 10 rounds, Creatures affected try to caress the first creature they see which is usually Paimon. 'Profane Beauty(Su): '''Paimon adds her Charisma modifier as a racial bonus on all her saving throws, and as a deflection bonus to her armor class. '''Profane Gift(Su): '''Once per day as a full round action, Paimon may grant a profane gift to a willing humanoid creature by touching it for 1 full round. The target gains a +6 profane bonus to one ability score of its choice and a +4 profane bonus to a second ability score of its choice. A single creature may have no more than one Profane Gift from Paimon at a time. As long as the Profane Gift persists Paimon can communicate telepathically with the target across any distance and even across planar boundaries (and may use Dominate Person Spell-like ability through it.). A Profane Gift is removed by ''Dispel Evil or Dispel Chaos. Paimon can remove it as well as a free action (causing 2d6 charisma drain to the victim, No save). '''Whirlwind(Su): '''Paimon can turn into a whirlwind 10ft to 150ft tall, Creatures caught in her whirlwind are subject to 8d6+11 points of damage a round.